Lumikukka
by Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan
Summary: Tino has been attending the military school Lumikukka for a long time, trying to forget about a mysterious boy who lived in his old neighborhood. What will he do when the very same boy turns out to be his new roommate? SuFin, HumanAU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first real attempt to write serious SuFin, so I'm not sure if I'm getting how they speak right... It might be a bit OOC, but I hope you like it anyway~ ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**~Back~**

I don't really get why I said no to him in the first place. It could be because we were five, and it didn't seem like a good idea, it didn't make any sense for me, I didn't know what "marriage" was. It could also be because he was scary, staring at me like he was about to kill me, making my knees go all jelly and tears fall down my cheeks. But… could it also be because I was scared? Scared to whatever he was asking, I would get stuck with him forever. Mom had mentioned "marriage" once, laughing she said that was how she got stuck with dad for the rest of her life. I didn't know if I wanted that, because let's be honest, he scared the shit out of me. I couldn't see him in the corner of my eye without bursting into tears.

Later I realized it wasn't fair, he wasn't really that scary, just a bit misunderstood. A kid didn't understand what was right or wrong, scary or okay. He didn't know how scary such a serious face could be.

I did say no to him, to what I later understood was his proposal, and ran away. Two days later he moved. The house he lived in wasn't sold, it just stood there, windows dark and the door never opened. I walked pass there many times, stopping to stare at the dark wood, the flaking red paint on the falls, and the white on the window frame almost gone. I stared at the yard, the perfect cut grass, which had grown quite a few inches, the hedge that were supposed to be well cut and trimmed, but now was overgrown and uncontrolled. He and his parents all had green fingers, they treated the garden with the best of care and the whole neighborhood was amazed with how good it always looked. So amazed, you could often see his dad on his knees clearing peoples flowerbeds. I could remember walking past the house when they still lived there, his mother planting flowers and himself helping his dad cutting the hedge or the trees. The few times I had slowed down when they were in the garden, he had locked eyes with me. He always looked so scary, so usually I just got teary eyed and ran away. But I wasn't as scared as I used to be whenever I saw him, because he always looked so… happy in the garden, so peaceful and at home it was almost unbelievable how scary he usually looked. Nowadays, almost ten years later when I happened to be home, I often walked past the house, stopping shamelessly, staring. I let my gaze wander over the old house, the overgrown yard, and wondered; where was he now? What was he doing? Did he… ever think of me? Like I now thought of him? Think _why _I said no that day? And think about if we were _ever _going to meet again.

I thought about that. Very often nowadays. And it couldn't be stopped until I found some kind of answer.

**Xxx(~O~o~O~)xxX**

I sat on the edge of my bed in the small dorm room, fiddling with my gun, taking out and putting back the ammunition. My hands worked without thought, smooth movements handling the gun with the biggest of care, spinning it around my fingers, throwing it up the air, still spinning and catching the handle again, shoving it back in the holster.

He was running late. If it was something I hated, it was people being late. Today was the day my new roommate would get here. The other couldn't take the pressure from _everything, _and simply dropped out. There were many who did that, who couldn't take the early morning running, the small amount of food and the strictest teachers in the world.

Lumikukka Military School in the deepest of Finland was famous all over the world for being the toughest, hardest and most privileged school in the world. It wasn't an all boys' school, but there was only one girl tough enough to attend and stand the training as good as the boys. There had been five girls there during the years I had spent at this school, but only she remained strong. The other's were kicked out or dropped out. She never even considered it. She lived alone in one of the biggest rooms in the Campus, right besides the Head Masters' room; she made a fuss about it that no one was late to know about. She didn't believe she got the same conditions as everybody else if she stayed in a luxury room in the Head Masters' wing, but she got silenced when the Head Master asked if she wanted to live together with fifty sexually frustrated teenage males, drooling after her wherever she went. Pouting, she agreed in living in the luxury room, spending as little time as possible in there.

I sighed and fell back on the bed, staring up on my ceiling. I pouted; I wanted to go to sleep. I needed to go to sleep to be up and going at five when the running started, I had been up studying once, only for half an hour later than usual, and I had been dead the morning after. Like a zombie, so apparently I needed my sleep. I hadn't reached the time of the proper time to go to bed before yet, but it was slowly getting closer. It was Friday, too, so I was done with all the homework for this week, and the next too, I had read all of the books my mother sent with me twice, and I was really bored. I thought the damned Head Master could just get here with the new kid already. It couldn't be so hard to just get the kid, lead him here and drop him off with me, could it? It was really annoying too, as mentioned earlier; I really hated people who were late. When I was younger, before this school, I was always late. Always, no matter how close it was to my home I was quite the time optimist, I still am, but now I make sure I arrive in time. As said, _I _was always late, but I really hated when other where late. It wasn't okay, not in any way. I've always been impatient, wanting to go the fast way through life, walk along the high way, not caring what I left behind… just running ahead. Leaving it all. Except _him. _I couldn't stop it I knew, so I just let the thoughts flood me, all the memories, the small details I never really thought about and all the small words. I just let it all hit me like a tidal wave, swiping me off my feet, and making me close my eyes, letting the scenes play on the back of my eyelids. His face, the serious kids face, round and squishy, soft, not at all matching his serious face or the piercing green-blue eyes. I couldn't forget. I had tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't think of how many times I pulled the plain light grey cover over me to block out the thought, telling myself it was over now, I shouldn't remember. I had forgotten his name, but everything else was so clear inside my head. I couldn't forget. I didn't want to. Not really.

"Väinämöinen!" The door slammed open, and I was immediately on my feet, standing tall, greeting the Head Master. "I hope you didn't do anything shameful, because here we are; your new roommate."

It wasn't often the Head Master visited, and when he did, we all made sure he was greeted with the highest of respect, meaning no peeking, and no slacking. The only persons who got to see the Head Master was the newest subtends, and the ones getting kicked out. Other than that, no one knew how the most powerful man of the school looked.

"Get used to him; he'll be staying for a while." He always said that, the last lasted a week. "I'll be going, take care." I heard the sound of a hand on a shoulder and then the door being slammed open again. "Head Master, coming through! I don't want to kick out more people today!"

With that he marched off, I was pretty sure the Head Master was a man, and dared to open my eyes. Just to wanting them shut again.

The teen standing in front of me looked just like the boy who proposed to me so many years ago, the boy whom I could not forget.

He was taller now, at least a decimeter taller than me, with short ash blond hair. His facial features was sharper, the still piercing green-blue eyes hid behind a pair of glasses and as always, looking really scary. The fact that he was taller than me didn't make it better with him staring down on me, his body was slim, probably well-toned under the thick, blue coat he wore. He seemed strong, not caring about the heavy looking bag thrown over his shoulder at all, all of his attention spent on me.

I swallowed hard, trying to force a smile. It didn't work, but he didn't seem to care. I really wanted to break every rule of being a man in the Head Master's really thick book, which we got to see on our first day here and memorize down to the last dot, turn back to my bed and hide under my covers, crying my eyes out. But I stood tall, shaking a bit, laughing nervously.

"H-Hi!" And that didn't sound girly at all. "I'm Tino Väinämöinen, apparently your roommate. Has they told you about the school yet? We're getting up from bed in time to go running at five every morning, so we should go to sleep about now. That's your bed, mine is… the messy one. Anyway, you got any sheets? They probably didn't have time to hand you yours considering what time it is now, but you could borrow some of mine, I'll just go get them!"

… Yeah. I continued talking about absolutely nothing as I opened my locker and rummaged through it after some clean bed sheets. I knew I had cleaned some last week, but not where I put them. I was really embarrassed about my babbling, but that was what I did when I was nervous. It wasn't often I was nervous here, at school, but at home when my mom either had parents or relatives over, I often got nervous and started talking extreme nonsense. It could be about anything, the weather, the last movie I saw, what caliber the best rifled barrel had, _anything! _As long as it wasn't silent, I was kind of confident in my surroundings. At school it was supposed to be quiet when we were, and when we weren't, it was often the sound of heavy breathing and panting, the sounds of guns or just pointless chatting that always was heard somewhere. The men here were family, and everyone was confident around family.

"Oh! I didn't ask for your name," I laughed hesitantly again, handing him the sheets I found in the far back of my wardrobe, then offering my hand. "Tino Väinämöinen. I'm Finnish."

"B'rwald." He put the sheets on my bed and took my hand in a firm grip, shaking it. "Sw'dish."

"H-Hello Berwald! Nice meeting you!" I smiled, and squealed inside, my positive inner self fist pumping; I now knew his name! My negative side sat in a corning, biting his nails; would the thoughts ever disappear now that I could bind them to a name? "W-We should probably go to sleep! It's getting late and we're rising early! Good night!"

Quickly I slipped into my bed, leaving it for him to turn off the lights and pulled the covers over my head, hiding the blush. I wasn't getting rid of the thoughts in the nearest future that's for sure. With him only meters away from me, I bet they'd only get worse.

And damn I was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There~ First chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, it helps a lot and really makes me happy c: Thanks for reading first chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and the reviews! It makes me really happy to see that people like this! ;w; And if you didn't bother checking what Lumikukka meant, it's finnish for Snow Flower x'D Scary, mighty, and military, is it not? I think it sounds adorable QwQ This is some strange kind of a High school fic really O_o Considering it's a military high school xDAnd this is my first time writing Elizabeta and Feliks! So please tell me if I did them good and what I need to think of when writing them! Anyway, I won't keep you away from this next chapter~ ENJOY CHAPTER TWO.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**~Run~**

If it was something I was proud of myself over now, it was my ability to get up at half past four in the morning without having an alarm clock to scare me out of sleep. I, unlike a lot of others, did no longer have to have the clock screaming at me to get me to leave my warm, cozy bed at this inhuman time to get up every morning. I was with the first to rise, and I was never the tiniest bit tired. My eyes just went up at four thirty, staring at the blinding, flashing red letters on the digital clock, smiling to myself. I had done it again, managing to wake up at the right time. I quickly sat up, exited to get into my clothes and out on the grounds, but this morning was different from any else. I was met by another human, standing tall in my room and staring down at me. I let out a shriek and grabbed the shirt's fabric above my heart, forcing it to slow down and not to explode right of through my skin.

"B-Berwald! Y-You scared me…!" I tried to catch my breath, punching it into my head that (surprise!) I now had a roommate. I wasn't yet used to have another human being, which was up before me, in my room! No one of my earlier roommates had gotten up before me! No matter who, what, when, I was always first. I looked up at the giant before me, having calmed down incredibly. I looked even scarier in the dark room, hovering above me, staring me down. I swallowed hard and slowly made a move towards the wardrobe. "Y-Yeah… Um… Good morning I guess… We should get ready, running starts in half-an-hour…" I laughed nervously and quickly dived into the wardrobe, digging through my clothes after underwear and a clean tank top, I could use the one from yesterday, but I refused to meet his scary green-blue eyes just yet. I already said he was scary!

"Nh." He didn't even answer with words, just grunting as confirming he knew, and he was ready.

"We don't get to eat before, so we'll just go out and see who else is awake...?" I took out the clean clothes, unashamedly changing (we were both dudes, so it shouldn't be a problem) my underwear, pulling on a pair of pants, the tank top and a sweatshirt over it. I zipped the zipper all the way up and sent an insecure smile at Berwald, checking if he were ready. He nodded at me, and we made our way out the room. The dorm was quiet as usual this morning; everyone was still sleeping, giving themselves an extra quarter until they _really _had to get up to get ready and awake. There were sounds coming from some of the rooms, telling that people were up and going. We met a few in the hallways, nodding a quick greeting and then continuing out on the grounds towards the place where we all met before starting running.

To no surprise at all I saw Feliks standing in the middle, painting his nails with an annoyed face. There wasn't one person who wondered how the heck he was still in. When he first got here with the group including me, no one thought he'd last longer than five minutes. I guess it was because of Toris he was still up and going. Toris had been his roommate since forever, and the two of them never did anything without the other. It was Feliks who started, crying and clinging around his arm the first day, begging him not to leave without him. And so my first day at Lumikukka had been filled with Toris running around, trying to get rid of the crying Feliks who refused to let go of his iron grip around his arm. After a few exhausting hours, the Head Master had grown tired of the screams echoing through the school, and let Feliks share room with Toris, at the same time Toris had grown tired of Feliks also, and so written his miserable fate together with Feliks as he agreed on being roommates with Feliks. The polish boy had recovered immediately and dragged Toris to a room where he "could tell Toris all of his secrets so they could become the best of friends forever and ever!". Do I have to say Toris pleaded for us to save him? But mean (scared) as we where, we simply waved him off and watching him being dragged away to be enwrapped in the glory of nail polish and hair products. Feliks world.

"Hey, Liet? Does this look good?" I heard Feliks shrill voice call and saw him reach out his right hand, with nails painted so they looked like a sparkling rainbow, to Toris who took a step closer and inspected the nails. He then smiled at Feliks, who let a small blush cover his cheeks.

"They look really good, Feliks," Toris said and stood up again, looking down on Feliks' smile.

"Gee, thank Liet!" the smaller exclaimed and proceeded in doing the same on the other hand.

Yeah, no one really understood how he was still here. With everyone assuming him having a relationship with Toris too. Relationships weren't accepted in Lumikukka, you were allowed to have a girlfriend/boyfriend outside the school, but inside the massive white walls, it wasn't okay. If someone found you and your boy-/girlfriend out, you were both expelled. Immediately. Without exceptions. But apparently Feliks was an exception, because, as I saw, he was still there. And Toris too. They weren't expelled in any way, and still as cheery as ever. Feliks must had done something extremely good or amazing to still be here, considering he was the most girly person I've ever met, yes, girls counted. I had never seen him to something over average, but I guess he had some skills only the director knew about. It was also rumored he was a relative of the director, and that's why he was still in. We also had the rumor that he did the directors hair, which also sounded very possible.

And so, Feliks was the most social person in the school. He always noticed new people, always talked to them and knew everyone, their pasts and what they did now. So for the time being, I just wished he wouldn't notice Berwald and-

"Hey, Tino! Is that the new student? I heard he'd stay with you!"

I resisted the urge to face-palm and force a smile at Feliks who made his way over to us. "Yeah, this is Berwald. Berwald, Feliks. He's the welcome committee."

"It's, like, really nice to meet you! I totally want to know everything about you, especially why you look so, like, scary and stuff. It can't be healthy! I bet you'll get wrinkles if you keep that frown up! I know this really good skin crème…" Feliks started as usual, the only thing his talk doing to Berwald's frown was deepening it.

"F-Feliks, I think you should get back… The running starts soon and Toris seem lost," I said and nodded Toris' way, trying to get the chatty blond away. Feliks looked back at his approximate boyfriend who really looked lost when the only he could talk to right now was with me and Berwald.

"You're right!" Feliks sighed dramatically. "He really can't do anything without me! Well, I guess I have to go save him! I'll, like, see you later!"

I waved him off as he returned to throw himself into Toris arms, the brunette hugging him back, before putting him down and continuing their conversation about nail polish and colors.

"Sometimes I don't get how he can be more female than me" a voice came up behind us. I turned around and saw the only girl in school there.

"Good morning, Elizabeta!" I said cheerfully and smiled at her. She smiled back and gave my shoulder a quick squeeze, the closest to a hug you could get from her. I liked her, Elizabeta were a really nice girl, she's funny to hang out with and she says I'm one of the only guys she likes to spend time with. That makes me feel happy, sure I've seen her hang out with Feliks and Toris too, and it makes up a pretty obvious pattern. She only hangs out with gay guys. Yep, I'm gay. Have been for all of my life, I've even had some short relationships. My relationships never held for longer than a month, and we never got longer than kissing. It felt wrong doing even that when my mind still was all about one special five-year-old.

It was understandable that Elizabeta only hang out with gay guys though, it could never be that fun to hang out with a bunch of sexually frustrated teenager boys for so long. Lucky for her we where five openly gay guys in this school. Feliks and Toris, as told earlier, everyone knew they were dating. Ten it was Mathias and Lukas, they had been my friends since they entered, and I was the only one knowing they were dating. They kept their distance during the days, but being roommates, they had all the time at night to do whatever they wanted too as long as they didn't make any noise. Sometimes they did thought, and they had the room right next to mine. You're free to feel sorry for me; it _is _quite awkward to hear them in the middle of the night, making muffled cries and everything. Especially when you yourself are really sexually frustrated and haven't had any chance in months to release it. Now _that's _awful!

"Okay, men! Time to start running!" I hadn't noticed the coach coming onto the field, not had I noticed the field getting filled with the rest of the students. "What are you waiting for? RUN!"

As if on cue, we all started running in the usual direction. Berwald followed me, I could feel his icy glare in my neck, making me shiver and gave me goose bumps. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on running, pushing myself a little harder to avoid thinking about the glare in my neck that made my hair stand. I loved running. It made me feel alive, and made the adrenaline in my veins pump. I wasn't the fastest of runners, but it was fun anyway. Soon I found myself somewhere near the end of the group of running boys, way behind Berwald. I found myself staring at him as he ran. I blushed when I realized I couldn't take my eyes off him, it was strange. I couldn't meet those eyes of his, but I couldn't take my eyes off him when he wasn't facing me.

"Hey, isn't your new roomie, like, super hot?" Feliks came up beside me, grinning at me.

I sighed and slightly shook my head. "He has a name you know."

"Yeah, but it's totally long and boring!" I rolled my eyes at him, but he just kept on going. "But really, he is, like, totally hot. And you're gay, right? Why not take a shot?"

"Do you just assume everyone's gay or what?" I slowed down a bit to make it easier to talk while running, Feliks quickly following me so he could keep on pestering me.

"My gut is telling me he's gay!" He beamed proudly, like his stomach had actually told him about the tall Swedes sexual orientation.

"And you're sure your stomach is reliable? It's not like you have a magic belly button who tells you everyone's secrets!"

"Liet say my stomach is magical!" Feliks pouted, earning a groan from me. If I could, I'd rub my temples in a try to get the pictures of Toris and Feliks out from my head. The ring of his strange nick-name on the Lithuanian transformed into lustful moans in my head, as my brain decided to show me how a regular night could possibly look in their bedroom, and I definitely didn't want any more fantasies about anyone, the mere thought of Toris fucking Feliks (which they clearly did, considering Feliks bragging about how good Toris was in bed all the time) making me want to hurl. My brain had the strangest habit to imagine all kinds of people having sex, mostly the couples in our school, but also about myself and some strange man I couldn't place. I guessed it was just my sexual frustration taking action, but I couldn't really do anything about it. And Liet was the strangest nick-name I've ever heard. Feliks claimed it was because Toris was from Lithuania, and Lithuania in Lithuanian was Lietuva, and a shorter version for that was Liet. _LOGICS~. _I really didn't get Feliks some times.

"Too much information!" I exclaimed and Feliks made some kind of sound in the back of his throat to voice his irritation.

"Anyway, I think you should give it a shot. You like him, no?" He looked at me with curiosity, smiling when he saw me blushing. "You _are_! I knew I had a good eye for this! You guys would be sooooo cute together! And we could totally go on a double date! It'd be so much fun to have someone to go out with! It gets really boring to be the only couple here."

"Feliks, you do realize it's not allowed to have relationships here?" I raised an eyebrow at the excited teen, hoping he wasn't as stupid as he sounded. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed dramatically.

"Well, duh! Of course I know! It was in that totally stupid book!"

"The Book of Rules is not stupid!"

"Whatever, if me and Liet can pull it off, so can you!"

"I don't really see how you're still here" I said and Feliks grinned. "Everyone knows you're a couple, and yet you haven't been thrown out."

"Maybe the head master likes me" Feliks sang, adding a laugh at the end. "And I know he likes you too, you're a good man! So seriously, Tino, give it a shot! I know you can totally do it!"

He gave a last reassuring smile before he spurted so he got in line with Toris. He seriously couldn't be without his boyfriend for more than ten minutes, and if we weren't running right now, I bet he'd jump him. The running almost always ending with Toris on the ground because of Feliks tackling him, whining about how hard it had been and how bad he looked when covered in sweat. It was a mystery how Toris put up with him, but I bet those things came with love. I blushed when I once again realized I stared at Berwald, and looked down on the ground I ran on, suddenly finding it _way _more interesting than a certain blond. I didn't need love now! I had made it all those years with simply thinking about him, slowly realizing I wouldn't get rid of him and accepting that, I wasn't ready for facing the object of my childhood love in real life! Not yet! Not ever! And he was still scary.

I wanted to yell in frustration, it was just so annoying! I didn't know my feelings anymore, I couldn't simply concentrate on anything else than him.

I sighed deeply, emptying my lungs, and then inhaled again. I could do this. I could make it one more year until my graduation. I could forget my feelings until then, no matter what Feliks said. I had been fighting for that diploma for six years; I sure as hell wasn't getting kicked out now. It would be a challenge, but I could make it. I smiled victorious to myself, deciding that from now on, I wouldn't let my life involve love anymore.

It just wasn't that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading this chapter~ c: Please review and tell me what you think, what I did good, what I did bad, what I need to work on etc. This is un-beta'd, so spelling errors sure is comman (^^'') But please tell me whatever you thought of while reading this, I can take critics~ I still hope you enjoyed, and that you liked it~ Stay alert for next update, should be around in the end of next week if life don't decide to be a bitch and give me writersblock again (^) THANKS FOR READING~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm still really happy for all the story alerts, favorites and reviews this story is getting c': It makes me really happy~ Keep on reviewing and I'll update faster x) ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**~Falling~**

The cafeteria was busy as usual. Even though it was only about fifty students attending Lumikukka, and not even everyone was in the cafeteria at the same time, it was always busy. You could always hear the sound of people talking echoing between the stone-cold walls, sounding over the wooden tables and disappearing out into the stonewalled corridors.

I sat at a table in the middle along with my steaming cup of coffee. It had been the best day ever, the day I realized I could survive on a single cup of coffee until lunch. I had never been a breakfast person, I always felt sick in the morning, like if I eat even the tiniest bowl of cereal I would throw up. The only thing I could take was a cup black coffee, but when I still lived with my parents and my overprotective mother almost force-fed me because "Breakfast is the most important meal in the day". So I had to look happy and eat the huge breakfasts my mother cooked me. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, porridge… Whatever you can imagine. Just because her little baby boy wasn't going to starve. And that's the main reason I almost always stopped somewhere to throw up on the way to school.

So sitting at the middle table, the plain wooden table in the light, open cafeteria with the light gray stone walls, filled with students, with my coffee cup secure in my hands, I was kind of relieved to not have the hawk eyes of my mother on me anymore.

I looked up when I noticed someone sitting down opposite of me, with a plate of yogurt, three open sandwiches with all kinds of toppings and a cup of coffee. The owner of the tray was Berwald, glancing at me when sitting down, and then concentrating on his food.

I could feel nausea push up my throat at the simple sight of the food, and I swallowed hard to keep it away.

"E-eating all that?" I asked, doing my best to smile at him.

"Ya" he simply answered, not even looking up. "Jus' sumthin' ligh'."

"_Just something light?" _I whimper, fearing what other breakfasts he eats _willingly _that could possibly be bigger than this. "You call that _light?" _

He stared at me, probably deciding if I was stupid or just stupid. Bet he thought I was stupid. "Ya." He said finally, nodding at my cup. "Is tha' all ya're gonna drin'?"

I frowned and brought the cup to my mouth, taking a big gulp. I hadn't noticed his thick accent before… maybe because that was the most words he had ever said to me in one day. He liked to keep it simple, I noticed. Probably a man of action, not talking. I was definitely a man of talking. Always talking too much if not anything else. I probably talked for him too, so he felt he didn't have to talk, because I did it enough for both of us. And I wasn't sure if I liked it yet.

"Yes. Have you decided what you wanna see first? I figured a tour around the school would fit?" I asked, leaning over the table. It was too broad for me to actually reach over the Berwald's side, but I got a bit closer at least. "It's a pretty big school, so if we start around here, the dorms and the cafeteria, and work our way around, we could probably be done to lunch if we go fast. It's a lot of ground, but nothing you can't see from the observatory."

Berwald nods as he takes the first spoonfuls of yogurt, and I shudder at the sight of it. Half disgusted I look away from him, waiting for him to finish. We eat in silence, Berwald eating his breakfast and me sipping the coffee. I guess I didn't mind eating in silence. I felt a little comfortable, but couldn't tell if it were from the amount of food around me again or that it was from the silence. I downed the last content in the cup as Berwald finished his, no matter how much I hated big amounts of food in the morning; I had to admit I was amazed by how fast the Swede ate.

"Ready to go?" I smiled, relieved that the food was finally gone, and stood up to take my cup to the dishes. "As I said, we have really much to see if we want to cover the whole school today! You already know the dorms, right? The only thing you have to know there is our room, the bathrooms and the common room. I hope the Head Master showed you yesterday, but if not, I'll take that last! So, classrooms and the grounds then! Come on!"

I could hardly believe how happy and cheerful I sounded when I said that… For some reason it actually made me happy just to think about leading Berwald around the grounds. I don't know how or why, it just was. It made me happy just to think about all the time I would get to spend with Berwald. We had only spent three years as classmates/some-kind-of-friends when we were in kindergarten, and I had spent three of those three years scared the wits by him. And then spending the following eleven years after that constantly thinking of him. Now, I had him here, right in front of me, sharing a room with me, and I could spend how much time I wanted to get to know him better. To see what was under that scary face. Okay, first I had to get over that scary face.

I looked up at him, admiring his stone face, noticing it wasn't that bad. He was actually really handsome… I wouldn't mind spending a few years in the same room as that, though maybe I would face some… difficulties… along the way. But that's a problem for tonight. Right now I just wanted to focus on the new-found hunk my eyes spotted. He noticed me staring, looking down at me with confusing showing in his eyes. I smiled up at him, suppressing a giggle. He moved around a bit to look straight at me, silently asking what the hell was wrong with me. I grasped my hands behind my back, trying to look as innocent as possible with the smug grin playing over my lips.

"Oh, nothing." I said, and started walking through the corridors.

**Xxx(~O~o~O~)xxX**

One hour after lunch I had to admit though, I was lost. We were in a part of the school I had never seen before, and it was identical in all directions, so I had no clue were the fuck we came from.

That's one of the biggest reasons I never even thought of showing people around the school; my sense of direction. It didn't _exist. _I always stuck to my class when going from class to class, and never even thought of thinking about going alone in this huge building. It had too many corridors, and I had actually never seen the whole school, because even when we had the tour on our first day, it was too many rooms for us to see, so they just showed us the most important. Typical me to get carried away and get lost. And now I was starting to get hungry too… My pride couldn't take to tell Berwald we were lost, so I frenetically looked for something that showed where we were.

"… 'Re we l'st?" Berwald asked, looking at me with hidden amuse. I jolted at the question, looking at him and laughing nervously.

"N-No! Not at all, no! Ah ha ha… I think it's this way..!" I tried one direction, but got pulled back by a hand on my shoulder.

"We c'me fro' this way," He said, no longer able to hide the amusement in his voice anymore. "His face was still stone, but you could hear that he was amused by me. I guess that was some improvement from my side. I made him happy. I pouted and tried to man up by straightening my back and walking proudly in the right direction.

"O-Of course I knew that! I was just testing you! To see if you could find here now!"

"S're…" I could hear the closest thing he could come to laughing slip over his lips, making me blush out of embarrassment. I also felt happy… When he was, I was apparently.

Sometimes it was kind of annoying that the whole school looked the same. I didn't mind the soft yellow walls and the white columns, the corridors were spacey, and with the huge windows lining one side, they also got light. I actually loved the inside of the school, I sometimes thought of it as taken from a castle in a fairy tale, with all the light spaces, light colors and stone built. I was really happy to realize that it looked like this, like a castle bathing in light and glamour, instead what I thought it looked like – everything in metal, with a really dark atmosphere and everything built in hard wood and metal. But it was nothing like that. As I said before, it's really big and spacious, light colors, high to the roof, huge windows and huge grounds. I loved it. All of the furniture was a soft light brow wood, almost golden, surprisingly soft to sit on and really pleasing to look at, beautifully carved and they caught Berwald's interest.

"You like it?" I asked amused when he stopped for the third time at a bench randomly standing in one of the corridors on our way back, right underneath a window.

He straightened his back, looking at me as if asking himself whether he should tell me or not. Finally he gave me a small nod, looking back at the bench with admiration in his eyes.

"Ja."

"We could stay you know? We've already missed lunch, and there's nothing more of importance happening before dinner today" I smiled at him, taking a step forward. I saw how he hesitantly reached out a hand for the wooden armrest, softly caress with his fingertips over the smooth surface.

I simply walked around him and sat down in the other end of the bench, falling down on the seat and watching him flinch as if it would fall apart. I didn't look that fat, did I? I could admit I wasn't the slimmest of persons and I carried a few extra pounds, but I wasn't fat. Slowly, Berwald came to sit next to me, softly placing his bum on the seat all while caressing the carved patterns on the back of it. When the tip of his forefinger had found the middle of a spiral, he placed his palm to the wood and added some weight, feeling his good it held for his weight.

"Str'ng…" he muttered almost inaudible, his eyes looking for a new spot to press upon.

I looked at the strange scene playing out in front of me with slight amuse, he looked even more serious than usual, not the scary serious, but the serious-serious. I could also see that little spark of admiration in his eyes, that he really was impressed with the handiwork.

"Are you interested in furniture?" I asked after a good few minutes of only his silent muttering sounding around us. He glanced up at me, once again considering if he should talk to me or not, before answering anyway.

"Ya. I us'd ta help mah pa buildin' sum stuff" he shrugged simply and stopped caressing the wood, turning around so he sat normally, turning a little to me. "He own'd a sh'p tha' sold wood'n 'andiw'rk."

I looked up and met his glance, getting surprised by how kind his eyes were. They had softened considerably, showing how much he cared about what he talked about (or who – oh God, no brain, stop). I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, laughing nervously and pulling a lock of my hair behind my ear, I did it too messily for it to stay, but for the sake of doing _something. _"Y-You like to do it?"

"Ya." Berwald's lip twitched, probably in the beginning for a smile. I bet he had a beautiful smile when his muscles relaxed enough to let it through. I would like to get it out somehow, making his lips move into a true smile, making them work for something other than a scowl (And to kiss those same lips… – God dammit brain!). "I l've craftin'."

"Really?" I felt myself light up at the mentioning of crafting. He raised a surprised eyebrow at me, silently asking what I had to do with it. I blushed in embarrassment, rubbing my neck. "I-I actually design stuff… I haven't told anyone, so would you mind keeping it a secret? I don't want people to know that I draw things, people would probably call me stupid…"

"'S no' st'pid" Berwald said, face getting closer to me, the usual, scary, serious glare back. I didn't know what to answer, so I simply stared at him, feeling my cheeks grow hotter for every second.

Oh God, he was so close. So utterly close. I could feel his heat come against me, almost feeling his breath tickling my face. It would be so easy to just reach out and feel his face, bring his face even closer, closing the space between our lips and just kiss him. God dammit, what was I thinking? I had had knew him for real in one day. One day! It wasn't enough time to fall in love! It was probably just the hormones playing around, or sexual tension… I have to admit he is hot. I wouldn't mind at all to have him pressed flush against me, feeling his bare skin against mine, and feel his hands, his body, his skin, and his heartbeat, all against me. I wouldn't mind anything that involved_ him. _I just wanted him… his lips and his body. I wanted him – GOD. DAMMIT. BRAIN. _SHUT. UP!_

I was too occupied fighting my own dirty mind the few seconds it took for Berwald to reach out and stroke back the stubborn lock of my hair, successfully placing it behind my ear. His hand lingered though, his palm resting softly against my cheek, his fingertips brushing the shell of my ear, his eyes, staring into mine.

"'S cute."

And just like that my case was lost. I was falling head over heels for this man.


End file.
